The present invention relates generally to the field of sensors, and more particularly to providing a framework to register a sensor module and manifest the capability the sensor module supports so other components easily interact with the sensor module.
A sensor is an object whose purpose is to detect events or changes in an environment, and then provide a corresponding output. A sensor is a type of transducer. Sensors may provide various types of output, but typically use electrical or optical signals. For example, a thermocouple generates a known voltage (the output) in response to its temperature (the environment). A mercury-in-glass thermometer, similarly, converts measured temperature into expansion and contraction of a liquid, which can be read on a calibrated glass tube.